Preparando el té
by Danybel
Summary: Sebastian tiene una interesante conversación con uno de los invitados que se encuentran en la mansión


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, aunque creo que quiero a Sebastian xDD

A/N: El primero que hago!!! Que nervios!! Parte de mi reto nuevo de 10pairings en livejournal xD

_**Preparando el té**_

El mozo acababa de limpiar la oficina de su amo, y estaba caminando a la cocina para preparar los ingredientes del té de media noche de la tía del mismo, la mujer que se vestía siempre de rojo –pijama incluida- y que siempre quería tomarse un té de rosas exactamente a las once y cincuenta de la noche.

Lo malo es que la mujer estaba acompañada por el excéntrico hombre chino que no dejaba al pobre mozo en paz.

Sebastián suspiró al ver al chino sentando en una de las sillas de la cocina fumándose una pipa que olía extrañamente a flores silvestres.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta el mayordomo, suspirando, moviendo un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

"Disfruto del silencio de tu cocina, mayordomo" Contestó el chino, sonriendo tal y como lo haría un zorro si tuviese labios.

Sebastian suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a buscar lo necesario para preparar el té, viendo el reloj. Once en punto. La tetera de bronce estaba en el segundo estante a la derecha, las hojas de té en la mesa a la izquierda, las tazas traídas desde Italia en el cuarto a la derecha, donde se guardan todas las vajillas.

Y el hombre chino solo observaba como el mayordomo trabajaba.

Sebastian sentía la mirada del hombre en su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo, mientras sus manos trabajan a una velocidad mucho mas rápido de lo normal, calentando el agua hasta cierto punto, colocando dos tazas en la bandeja, junto a la tetera de diseños de rosas, todo en perfecto orden, el azúcar y la leche tibia.

"¿Por qué dos tazas?" Preguntó el chino, sin abrir sus ojos.

"Porque hay dos invitados en la casa" el mayordomo contestó "aunque ambos vinieron sin ser invitados"

Lau rió y observó los ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente "Creo que no te gusta atender a los que vienen sin ser invitados"

"No me gusta atender a la gente. Punto."

"¿Por qué un mayordomo entonces?"

"Porque así lo quiso mi amo"

"Te quedaría mejor ser jardinero, o el cartero, o una mesera. ¿Por qué un mayordomo?"

"Porque así lo quiso mi amo" Volvió a responder, esta vez con fastidio.

"¿No te molesta ser humano?" Preguntó Lau, sintiendo la mirada rubí del otro "Creo que sería mejor simplemente volver a tu mundo"

"No me molesta, es extraño" Sebastian sirvió el agua caliente en la tetera, colocando un poco de las hierbas después "Y mi contrato no me permite regresar a lo que tu llamas 'mi mundo' y la verdad, este lugar es muchísimo mas entretenido"

"¿No me vas a preguntar como se?" Lau sonrió, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

"No me interesa, pero se que te estas muriendo por decirlo" Sebastian contestó viendo el reloj. Once y media.

"Tu olor es… diferente" Lau dijo, llevándose la pipa a la boca "siempre que estas cerca de mi siento ese olor a metal que tu cuerpo despide"

"Nadie se había dado cuenta de _ese _detalle" El mayordomo prepara unas galletas dulces. Sonriendo de lado.

"¿Acaso hay mas?" Lau deja caer su sonrisa y la pipa descansando en su mano, con los ojos nuevamente cerrados, la cara señalando a la dirección del demonio.

"Muchas mas" Sebastian sonríe mostrando los dientes "¿No puedes averiguar otra?"

"Tendría que tocarte para saber" Lau sonrió nuevamente.

"No necesariamente" Sebastian lo ignoró mientras servía las galletas en la bandeja.

"Pero apuesto que tocarte lo haría todo mucho mas fácil"

"Pero a ti te gustan los retos"

Lau rió, llevándose la pipa de nuevo a los labios, aspirando el aroma que despedía de la misma. El silencio reinó por varios minutos, solo el sonido del cristal de las tazas mientras Sebastian las acomodaba –otra vez- en la bandeja, colocando cada objeto con perfecta armonía.

"En algún momento seré capaz de saber todo sobre ti" Lau dijo, levantándose.

"Cuando ese momento llegue, ya no serás parte de este mundo" Sebastian contestó, levantado la bandeja y saliendo de la cocina, ignorando por completo al hombre parado en la puerta.

Lau sonrió, empezando a caminar tras el mayordomo, dejando la puerta de la cocina abierta.

Sebastian sonrió al sentir los pasos del otro tras de si y con la mano que tenía libre movió un mechón de cabello de su rostro, abriendo la puerta frente a si.

"¡Oh, Sebastian!" Dijo la mujer al verlo "¡Eres todo un amor!"

Lau cerró los ojos dejando la esencia metálica del mayordomo inundar su nariz, y, sin darse cuenta, vio los ojos rojos observándolo desde la oscuridad de su mente.

_**Fin**_

A/N: El primero! Me siento tan emocionada!!! (sobre todo porque lo hice en clases de psicologia xD) Y aunque es corto, no fue lo mas fácil de hacer ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Kuroshitsuji. Espero que les guste.


End file.
